1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchor devices and more particularly pertains to a new anchor device for attaching to a lightweight watercraft and which may easily transported when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anchor devices is known in the prior art. U.S. patent No. describes a device adapted for retrieving and storing an anchor line of an offshore drilling platform. Another type of anchor device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,771 which includes a device adapted for tightening or releasing a mooring line. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,379 which includes a chain hoist mechanism having a structure adapted for lifting a chain having variously sized chain links. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 285,646 includes an anchor having a pulley built therein for easy retrieval of the anchor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to easily transport and attach a relatively lightweight anchor to a small watercraft or flotation apparatus. The device should include a self-retracting tether attached to an anchor to allow a person to retrieve the tether and easily store the device.